An advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) is a system which is capable of preventing a safety accident from occurring by giving driving information or danger warning or through active intervention such that a driver drives more conveniently and safely.
Such an ADAS recognizes the positions and travelling states of neighboring vehicles by using at least one of a camera, a radar, and light detection and ranging (LiDAR) and gives warning to a driver to prevent an accident based on it in advance.
According to the related art, the performance of recognizing a forward vehicle through a sensor fusion technique using a heterogeneous sensor such as a camera, a radar and the like is advanced. However, although this may improve the recognition performance in the detectable range of a camera and a radar, it is difficult to improve the performance for a vehicle existing out of the detectable area.
In addition, a current V2X system estimates an absolute position of the own vehicle based on a global positioning system (GPS) and there is a limitation to correct the absolute position in any schemes except for a deduced reckoning (DR) scheme.